


Of Cookies and Sand

by emmizu



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmizu/pseuds/emmizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew sharing cookies with someone as special as Bart could lead to this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Milagro has never seen such a pretty person before. Especially one with a shiny red tail with hints of gold sprinkled throughout their scales. He has auburn colored locks and freckles. Lots of them. They dance over his cheeks, nose and shoulders. Kind of like the constellations her mama had pointed out many times during the clear, night skies.

His eyes were very… vibrant. A sort of leafy, green sprinkled with flecks of more gold. It reminded her of the spring or autumn seasons where the leaves on the trees were beautiful and ever-changing. In the water, his tail seemed to glow and he was easy to follow when he dived under.

“Do you want another cookie?” She asked, dangling it up over the water.

He popped up a few feet away, nodding and pushing his mop of hair out of his eyes. Smiling, he swam closer- gaze never quite leaving the cookie trapped between her fingers.

Milagro giggled, hoisting the treat higher when he finally went for it. “No way! You have to tell me your name!”

“Cookie first!” He exclaimed, using the rock she perched on to raise himself higher.

Backing away, she giggled even harder. “No! Name first!”

“No fair!”

She peeked back over the edge. “It’s completely fair!”

He splashed her with water causing Milagro to shriek. For revenge, she stuffed the cookie into her mouth. “Punishment,” she mumbled around the bits. “I only have one left!”

“Please can I have the last cookie?” He pleaded, beating his tail against the water.

Milagro shielded her eyes and fished the last cookie from her bag. She didn’t think his eyes could get any wider. “Name first. Cookie later,” she insisted. “Come on.”

Reluctantly, he grumbled a name.

But Milagro was patient. “Louder,” she said, wiggling the cookie just inches above his head.

“It’s Bart,” he repeated- making grabby hands at the treat.

Lowering it, he nabbed it- smelling it first before taking a bite. Taking a chance, Milagro caressed the top of head before moving her hand down to his cheek. Bart stilled, allowing his gaze to meet her’s. It was the first time she’d ever touched him. Something she’d been desperate to do.

Bart had ducked countless of times away from her touch. So she was expecting the same thing to happen now, but it didn’t. He stayed, munching quietly on the last few bites and keeping a close eye on her actions. Obviously his skin was wet, but it was real smooth too.

She didn’t realize how long she’d been smiling until her cheeks started to ache. Bart had taken to nuzzling her palm and he placed a light kiss to her fingers. “Thanks for the cookies.”

Another face-aching smile returned to her lips. “You’re welcome.” Retracting her hand, Milagro glanced over her shoulder. Jaime, her brother, would be looking for her soon. She sighed, watching him swallow the last bite. “I want to take you home with me.”

His brows furrowed. “Home?”

“To where I live,” she explained. “It’d be a lot of fun, don’t you think?”

He was quiet as he gazed over his shoulder to the rocks blocking his path to the ocean. The tides never quite rose over the entrapment. Milagro followed his eyes, immediately saddened at where they lied.

“Milagro! What did I tell you about wandering off?” She jumped at the tone, eyes darting to where Bart had ducked. He slinked against the rock she was perched on, eyes wide with panic. She didn’t want Bart to go yet. They were finally getting somewhere!

“Milagro!” Jaime’s voice was much closer than she wanted. Milagro reached a hand down, petting Bart’s head before he dipped completely under the water. His tail splashing hard against it as he dived.

Jaime scooped her up to her feet, shielding her from the splash. He peered over the edge, face scrunching. “Were you feeding the fish again? What did I tell you about playing near here?” Finally on her feet, he kneeled, placing his hands on her shoulders and frowning. “It’s deep, there’s sharp rocks and you can’t swim yet.”

Milagro groaned, pushing at his face. “Stop it! I can handle myself! You promised you’d help me learn, but you’re too busy with your stupid friends!”

Jaime pulled her hands away from his face. His frown deepened. “I’m sorry. Let’s try again tomorrow. Just me and you. I promise.” The corners of lips lifted, but Milagro wasn’t impressed.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “That’s the third time you promised.”

The light smile fell away into another frown. “Mila—”

“You can’t swim?”

Bart’s voice sent her heart skittering. She thought her eyes were going to fall right out of her head. She wanted nothing more than to shove Jaime’s face into the sand. All she could do was rotate on her heels, face paling when Bart remained where he was. Innocent and naïve to how Jaime was going to react to this. Speaking of…

Jaime was frozen in his spot, mouth hanging open. Eyes roaming over every visible portion of Bart’s body. Luckily, he couldn’t see Bart’s tail yet. Please, anything but that. Her gaze flickered back to her new friend, preparing to yell at him to run or, wait, swim as fast as he could.

Bart’s gaze was locked on Jaime’s. A sort of curious look dancing in the depths of his irises. Milagro’s stomach dropped between her knees. “Bart,” she whined. “What were you thinking?”

His gaze fixated on her next while a hesitant grin spread across his lips. “I couldn’t help but overhear his squawking, so I, uh, popped back up.”

Jaime squeaked, fighting to form a comeback.

Milagro darted forward and out of Jaime’s grasp, crashing onto her knees in front of Bart. “You need to go before Jaime tattles on us!”

Bart cocked his head to the side and paused. “Who would he tell? It’s not like anyone would believe him.”

“I resent that!” Jaime squawked, suddenly finding his voice. He scrambled to his feet, molding his outer appearance to appear more overbearing and ‘scary’. “She shouldn’t even be talking to strangers! Let alone boys…”

He stopped dead in his tracks, staring out into the water. Milagro counted down to the exact second his brain fully digested Bart’s tail. His fin tapped lightly against the water in an unfamiliar beat, leading her to believe that he was doing it on purpose.

“Technically, I’m not a boy.” Bart teased, adjusting his position against the rock. Milagro wanted the earth to swallow her whole.

“Bart!” She scolded, wanting nothing more than to smack him. But she resisted the urge. Her brother was currently experiencing a total brain fart thanks to them. “Jaime,” she said- easing slowly to her feet. “I- this is, uh. He’s my…”

Much to her chagrin, Bart spoke up again. “Seriously though, you can’t swim?”

Milagro gulped back a groan, biting her bottom lip in frustration. 

“Cause I can teach you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It'd be stupid to see him again, right?

Jaime had been adamant with her. There was no going back, and definitely no swimming lessons. Milagro agreed begrudgingly, waving her hand, and stomping out of his room when they returned home later that afternoon. Their parents had questioned their debacle later on at dinner time, but Jaime diverted their attention by talking about his upcoming summer plans and friends. 

Milagro glared at him every second they made eye contact, but Jaime either answered with one of his own or he simply ignored her. Both reactions were incredibly annoying for her, he could tell, and it had been two weeks since she’d last seen Bart. So there was no telling if he was getting plenty to eat or if he was even still there. Milagro had mentioned during their argument that Bart was trapped, but there had been a storm yesterday so maybe he had escaped. 

Maybe. However, maybe wasn’t enough, and he cursed himself for even thinking what he was thinking now. He slumped in his seat, berating his train of thought. Not his problem. Not his problem. 

“Jaime, are you okay?” 

He flinched, rubbing a hand across his face in annoyance. “Fine,” he grumbled, picking up his pencil to at least try to finish his notes. Brenda snuck a few more glances his way, choosing to save her questions for when the bell rang- he supposed. 

Five minutes later, she got her wish. Jaime scrambled to collect his things and shoved each item into his backpack. He rushed for the door, completely unaware of Brenda’s presence behind him. 

“Hey!” She shouted, finally catching up and pulling him back by his shoulder. “What’s got you in such a rush?” 

Jaime brushed her hand off and simply replied, “I need to run an errand before I head home. I’ll call you and Paco later.” 

“But—” Too late. He was already gone. Lost in the crowd of swarming students. Brenda would have to wait. 

Jaime questioned his decision at least six times before he made it to the beach and parked. Getting out of his truck wasn’t any easier either. He left his backpack in the car and slowly made his way over to the secluded water spot. Stopping just short, he checked his surroundings- hoping no one was following him. 

Walking closer to the water, he couldn’t spot anything out of the ordinary. 

“Howdy stranger.” 

Jaime visibly jumped at his voice. “Mierda!”

Bart was perched on the smooth surface of a rock right next to Jaime’s feet, or where his feet used to be before he jumped away. Shaking the water from his hair, Bart laughed. “Figured I’d scare you. By the way, what was that you said? Sounded… squeaky.” 

Jaime frowned, straightening and crossing his arms over his chest. “You didn’t scare me, and don’t worry about what I said.” 

Bart squinted up at him. “Defensive,” he teased. 

“Am not.” This was totally a bad idea coming here. Why didn’t he listen to his conscious? 

Bart huffed, rolling his eyes. “Alright, alright. What do I owe for this pleasure of your company?” 

Jaime gulped. Well, that was one question he didn’t want to answer. Instead, he shrugged and kicked the sand at his feet, sending it into the water. Bart didn’t push the subject surprisingly. He just fidgeted in his spot and nervously combed his fingers through his hair. 

In the silence, Jaime studied Bart’s profile. There were freckles scattered everywhere on his porcelain skin. He appeared young, but how young was young to a mermaid? His gaze trailed to the side of his throat- noticing, for the first time, his gills. They matched the movements of his chest. A feeling of curiosity nipped at his mind. 

Bart chose to meet his gaze in that exact moment. Jaime jolted and looked away, embarrassment burning his cheeks at being caught. Yet, Bart didn’t comment on that either. Jaime’s gaze returned as soon as he turned back around. It traveled south, admiring the reds and golds shimmering in the other’s tail. He swallowed thickly, trailing to the end of it as it waded easily on top of the waves. 

“For someone who wasn’t too impressed by me last time, you sure can’t keep your eyes off of me.” 

Jaime cleared his throat, looking away again. His hands dove deep into his pockets. “It’s not like that.” 

Bart smirked. “It’s not like what? If you want a closer look, all you have to do is ask.” 

Inside his pockets, his hands balled into fists. His shoulders slumped, taking on a more defensive posture. What made the guy think he’d even go even closer than he already was? Didn’t mermaids drag unsuspecting victims into the sea never to be seen again? 

“I won’t bite,” he tried instead, leaning back onto his elbows. “I already ate.” When Jaime remained silent and still, he rolled his eyes again. “You think I’m going to drown you, right?” 

Jaime nodded stiffly. 

“Humans,” he sighed, reaching into the water. Cupping it between his hands, Bart splashed it against his gills. “I wouldn’t do that to Milagro. I think she loves you too much for that.” 

Fighting the rising heat collecting in his cheeks, Jaime felt his lips crease into another tight frown. “She’s not too happy with me right now. Told her she wasn’t allowed to come here anymore.” 

Their gazes locked once more. “Are you really trapped in here?” 

Bart’s head cocked to the side, eyes narrowing at the question. He didn’t answer. Off to their left, a group of people seemed to be moving closer. Someone, a girl possibly, had a horrendous laugh Jaime noticed. Bart started to slide back into the water. 

“Wait!” 

He stopped, eyeing him expectantly. Lips pursed. 

Jaime hated to admit it out loud, but he didn’t trust his sister. “Please tell me Milagro hasn’t been stopping by.” 

“Stop by tomorrow and see for yourself,” he challenged with a wink before diving down as the group of teenagers, younger than him and most definitely the girl with the annoying laugh, rounded the corner. 

Rushing to the edge of the rocks, Jaime peered all around, finding no trace of the mermaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been reading all of the wonderful reviews from last time, and I have to say you're all so sweet. I really hope you stick around until the end. I'll try to be more responsive to your comments this time around!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A promise is a promise.

Stepping up to the edge, Milagro allowed her toes to curl over the side. Floaties, check. Swimsuit, check. Goggles, check. No one around, check. Mermaid? As if summoned by the mere question, Bart popped up to the surface, combing his hair back with nimble fingers and flashing her a brilliant smile. 

“Looks like someone’s ready to swim.” He swam closer, spreading his arms wide as he pushed closer. His tail came into view, glistening in stark reds and hints of gold. Milagro watched the spectacle unabashedly. Bart raised his arms and beckoned her in. 

It felt like her stomach just did a cartwheel. She swallowed and peered down at the water again. “I think I am,” she answered quietly, bringing her thumb to her mouth and biting at the nail.

Bart cocked his head to the side, eyes narrowing. “I got you. I’m not going anywhere. I just need you to jump.” 

Milagro nodded, taking a deep breath. “Okay. Here I… come!” Bending her knees, she widened her stance and spread her arms to fit into the space Bart created for her. With all the strength she could muster, she jumped. 

Her feet and legs touched the water first, but just as she was about to panic, Bart caught her just under her armpits and lifted her safely against his hip. Despite his thin looking appearance, the mermaid was surprisingly strong. She huddled against him, feeling the water lap up against her from all sides. A shiver of fear ran down her spine. 

The water was colder than she expected. Goosebumps erupted across her skin. She licked her lips. It was saltier than expected too. Her arms and hands clutched helplessly to the mermaid as she gazed around their swimming area. In reassurance, Bart squeezed her tighter. Using what he could, he spun around in a slow circle, allowing her to get a better understanding of the area. 

Milagro didn’t feel stranded per say, but the realization that she was actually doing this was dreadfully sinking in. A tremor of fear seeped into the pit of her stomach. 

“I’ve got you,” Bart reiterated. “We’re not going anywhere.” 

“Jaime told me mermaids drown people for fun.” 

Adjusting her against his hip, he scoffed. “Your brother has no idea what he’s talking about. Why would I drown a friend?” 

Milagro’s grip loosened at the term. Friend was a nice word. A word she hadn’t heard from anyone in a long time. Moving in the middle of the year to a new town, new school had left her alone. Making friends in the fourth grade had been harder than she expected. Especially when the kids were pretty comfortable with who was friends with who. She leaned back in his arms, regarding him slowly. 

Bart’s eyes were really pretty up close. So were his freckles. She touched his cheek and tried to count how many freckles were underneath her fingers. 

“Hey are you okay? Cause we can try again another day if you want.” 

She dropped her hand and wiggled in his grip. “ _No_ I want to try!”

Bart beamed up at her. “Crash. I’m gonna release you now, alright? I promise I won’t let go though so don’t panic.” 

She nodded, looking down as he started to slip her back into the water. Instantly, the water lapped at the back of her neck and her chin. She gasped, kicking her legs to stay afloat and holding tighter to the mermaid’s hands. 

“There you go! Kick your legs just like that!” He drifted closer, using their interlocked hands as another way to keep her above the water. Not that the floaties weren’t doing their job already. She followed his movements, keeping her eyes on the water. 

“It’s not too bad now, is it?” 

Below the surface, she caught his tail moving back and forth. The gold in his scales glittered every time the sunlight hit them just right. She really, really wanted to touch it. Would it be slimy or smooth, she wondered. Fresh caught fish were slimy. So maybe… 

“Milagro, you there?” There was a soft touch underneath her chin. She looked up, focusing back on him. 

“S-sorry!” 

Bart shrugged and started to swim backwards, dragging her along, but keeping up their movements with her arms. “No big. Just didn’t want to freak you out when I started moving.” 

Her eyes returned to his tail. Really if she reached out with one of her legs- she’d be able to touch it. It was close enough. Although, it would probably be better if she asked, just in case he wasn’t comfortable with touching. ‘Cause her mama taught her better. Always ask before touching, she’d say in her stern mothering voice. 

After being in the water for over an hour, Bart swam her toward the edge and helped her onto dry land. Removing her goggles, she wiped her bangs away from her forehead and searched the area for people. Most people hung out on the clear edges of the beach, but some kids and teenagers tended to mess around in the rockier area where they currently were. Luckily, no one had been around for days so Bart was safe for now. 

Rising up onto the rocks, Bart parked himself in some sand as she went over to her backpack to search for the fruit she had stolen at the breakfast table this morning. Going back to his side with her backpack in hand, she offered the food to him. Two green apples and an orange. 

With a look of confusion, he took the offerings- smelling each one carefully. She giggled at the sight and began removing her swim gear and covering her swimsuit with her school clothes. “They’re not going to bite you. It’s food!” 

“Oh,” he answered, lowering the fruit from his nose. “Right I knew that.” 

She hesitated for a moment before ruffling his hair affectionately. “I didn’t have any cookies to give you, so you got a healthier option.” 

Bart scrutinized the fruit, frowning with the revelation. “How considerate of you,” he teased, placing the fruit next to him. Bending over, he reached into the water and cupped it in his hands before splashing the sides of his neck. 

Milagro watched the spectacle eagerly. Being a mermaid must be so cool. His gills contracted and expanded as they absorbed the moisture. Noticing her eyes on him, Bart turned and stuck his tongue out. “What’s with the two of you watching me like I’m some sort of sight to behold or whatever?” 

The question struck her as strange until she realized that he wasn’t just addressing her. She froze, feeling a pair of eyes on her back. 

Jaime came closer, crossing his arms defensively. “How many times do I have to tell you that you’re imagining it?” 

Bart rolled his shoulders back and laughed. “I imagine a lot of things. Some I can’t even say in front of your little sister, but I can tell you anytime when we’re alone.” He winked, eyes suddenly darker. 

Milagro watched her brother carefully, sensing the tension radiating off him in waves. Eventually, her gaze returned to Bart as the silence continued to suffocate them. That is until Jaime noticed the fruit next to the mermaid. 

“Where’d you get those?” 

Bart shrugged, wicked smile intact. “Grew them myself.” 

Jaime turned to her, judgement severe. The next thing she knew, he grabbed onto the back of her damp shirt and started directing her away from the beach. “Go to the truck,” he ordered, glancing back at the mermaid. “I’ll be there in a second.” 

Instantly, Milagro felt defensive. Grabbing onto the hand pushing her along, she rotated back around and held on tight to it. “He didn’t do anything wrong!” 

“We’ll talk about this later. Go to the truck.” He shook himself free and pushed her away from the beach again. 

Over her shoulder, she looked back at Bart. Worry seeping into every pore. His mouth moved on empty words. She shook her head and squinted trying to read what he was saying without speaking at all. When he repeated the motion, it clicked. 

_‘Tomorrow.’_

She nodded wordlessly, resisting the urge to fight against her brother's instructions, and started for the parking lot. Yet, as she got further and further away, she couldn’t keep her eyes away from the two of them. Jaime was standing in front of Bart, talking to him with a frown firmly settled into place. Tense as always. Bart, however, seemed different than he was earlier with her. He’d been gentle and relaxed. Comforting and patient as they swam around. 

Now he was intense. Even on the ground, Bart seemed to slink closer to her brother. Green eyes no longer playful. They were warm like molten lava and unrelenting as they locked onto Jaime’s. There was a certain energy about the way he existed when her brother was around. Like he wanted to be noticed. 

She wanted that for herself. More than anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime learns a few small truths about Bart.

No matter how many times Jaime forbade his sister from visiting Bart- she always found a way of getting to him. Before school, after school- the teachers had even caught her trying to sneak off of school grounds during lunch. 

Getting grounded and losing her technology privileges had only made her try harder. Let’s just say their parents were not impressed with her behavior lately, and with them both working full time and some weekends, Jaime was left to deal with her. 

Surprise, surprise. It still wasn’t going well. 

So here he was further fueling the fire his sister so desperately tried to keep. 

“You’re quiet today.” 

Jaime looked up from his government textbook, sending the mermaid an unimpressed look. “I’m trying to study. Go swim with Milagro.” 

Bart rested his head on his arms, turning to look where Milagro was swimming on her back… or trying to. She was at least trying to get a hold of it. She could float on her back though. Just needed to get to the moving part. 

“Can’t help her yet. She’s gotta do it herself.” 

Jaime snorted, flipping to the next page. “Some teacher you are, ese.” He could sense Bart’s glare without even looking. “You’re built for water not us.” 

“I have a tail, but you guys were given legs. So you can be aquatic if you want to be.” 

His gaze wandered off the page again, giving Bart a quizzical look. He mentioned once that he learned English awhile ago, which meant he spoke differently before then. 

“So what do mermaids eat besides the people food they scavenge?” 

“Fish mostly. Sometimes other… things.” 

Bart wasn’t looking at him now. In fact, he was downright avoiding Jaime’s eyes, which meant—

“ _No way._ Mermaids _do_ eat people.” 

Now he had Bart’s attention. Actually Bart was just glaring at him again. Although, this time he appeared more hurt.

Voice quiet, so Milagro wouldn’t hear, Bart murmured, “rare occasions.” He licked his lips before continuing, casting a quick glance toward Jaime’s sister. “Extremely rare cases. Mostly due to starvation. If they’re the only thing around. I haven’t, but it’s not unheard of.” 

Jaime’s skin was crawling now. Having Bart actually admit it was unnerving. 

Apparently, Jaime had sparked some sort of honesty hour within the mermaid because he continued talking. 

“When your sister found me I was starving. I was delirious. Couldn’t tell up from down. Left to right. So when she stuck her hand in the water, I almost…” 

Jaime needed to remember to breathe. It wasn’t like Bart actually killed his sister. He befriended her instead, which somehow didn’t comfort him in the least. “So why didn’t you?” 

All he got in response was a shrug and a curt answer. “I hesitated.”

Jaime couldn’t let that go. Not when he remembered those myths. “Wait, aren’t mermaids supposed to lure their prey by singing? You just said you were lying in wait to drown her.” God, it was strange talking about this. His sister almost became literal fish food. 

Bart had gone mute. In fact, his cheeks were flaming. An expression Jaime had never seen on the mermaid before. It caused his own cheeks to color in sympathy. 

“Um…” 

Finally closing his textbook, Jaime relaxed against the rock behind his back. Near his shoulder there was a piece of rock that stuck out further and dug deeper. He adjusted more to the side, almost missing what Bart was saying. 

“We… we only do that to attract a mate actually. Your kind likes to twist the truth.” 

That deserved more questions, but he couldn’t bring himself to ask. So he went with, “despite the fact that you admitted to almost killing my sister, I’m glad you didn’t. She really likes you.” 

Bart ducked his head, shaking it some with a laugh. “I like her too, but I have to admit she won some major points by bringing me food whenever she can.” 

Jaime groaned, smothering the urge to throw sand at him in retaliation. 

“Bart, help me!” 

“Ah! Duty calls!” With a wink, Bart disappeared with a well-directed splash.

—

Saturday night, Jaime found himself an attempted victim of Milagro’s famous puppy dog eyes. However, he was putting up a valiant effort. 

“No, Milagro. He’s going to be fine tonight. Trust me. He’s safer in that hole than anywhere else.” 

Grabbing onto his shirt, she did her best to shake some sense into him. “You’re wrong! How do you think he ended up in there in the first place?!” 

Well, that was surprising news. “How’d you know that?” 

Her bottom lip was starting to quiver. He had to admit. She was good. “He told me a few weeks ago when you went to get us snow cones.” 

Cherry, grape and blueberry. Jaime remembered. It was Bart’s first time having one. 

“A storm put him there?” Combing some of her hair out of her face, Jaime coaxed her to look at him. “What exactly did he tell you?” 

“H-he got caught up in that hurricane back in July, and he’s been scared to go back out there ever since!” 

“That was like a category two or three hurricane. I remember that. He must’ve gotten caught up in the worst part of the storm.”

“And now he’s stuck out there in the middle of another one!” 

Jaime wiped her tears away, collecting himself before giving her an answer. The wind was already starting to pick up. Plus, the rain was hitting the pavement harder than it did five minutes ago. They didn’t have any time to check up on him. 

“The storm’s already here. It’s too dangerous, remember? Mama’s stuck at work and dad’s on his way home. We have to stay.” 

Now the tears were really flowing. She was heartbroken. It was written all over her face. Ripping away from him with a sob, Milagro ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door shut behind her. Jaime didn’t chase after her. 

Tomorrow they’d go and check on Bart. Even though he was in that hole, he was safer. Jaime was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely support so far! Your comments are gratefully appreciated :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Often denying an offer for help is just another way to ask for it.

Milagro was practically brimming with unreleased energy. They were going to see Bart. The beach was finally open after two long days of cleanup. The mermaid was probably starving by now. Thanks to her brother, she made sure to pack a large grocery bag filled to the brim with food and snacks.

Even though she was still grounded, Jaime had managed to convince her parents to let her go to the beach with him. She wasn’t sure how, but she could’ve cared less. She was going to see Bart!

With her window rolled down, Milagro stuck her head out and smelled the ocean air. It was saltier than usual. Probably from the storm messing up the water. Hopefully, Bart was able to stay safe. Lower lip puckered in a frown, she slumped against the truck door.

Before she knew it, they finally made it. In a few short minutes, with Jaime soon after, she made it to the secret spot in the rocks. Kneeling next to the water’s edge, she scoured the water. The grocery bag dropped down next to her. There wasn’t any sign of him. No hide or scale of his red tail. Tears beginning to collect in the corners of her eyes, she looked up at her brother. 

“Where is he?” She murmured in a watery voice. 

Jaime’s face didn’t reveal anything. He kneeled down next to her, gaze settled on the depths. “Did you call his name?” 

“No,” she said breathless, collapsing fully to her bottom. Then, nervously, “Bart?” 

There was a flicker of red. Milagro leaned farther over the edge, calling his name again, louder this time. Jaime grabbed onto the back of her shirt, so she wouldn’t mistakenly fall in. Another dart of red, closer this time but faster. 

“Is he…?” 

Jaime pulled her back from the edge, face smeared in a scowl. “Stay back for a second.” 

Milagro resented that, almost fighting his grip on her shirt, but then she heard the splash. She looked just in time to see Bart disappear behind a nearby rock. Why wasn’t he coming closer? Glancing at Jaime, his scowl had deepened and he seemed tense. 

“What’s wrong, Jaime?” 

Jaime looked away from the rock, trying for a soft smile. It seemed more like a grimace though. She didn’t understand why.

“I think he’s… scared. Just give him a second.” 

Milagro grabbed the grocery bag and pulled out a bag of Chicken Whizees. “Maybe if we give him some he’ll know it’s us.” She held the bag up only to have her brother politely push them back down. 

“Let’s just wait and see what he does for now then we’ll see, alright?” 

Defeated and, more importantly, confused, Milagro set the snack down. Returning her gaze to the water, she noticed Bart peering around the rock he was hiding behind. She squinted against the glare of the sun bouncing off the water’s surface. 

Bart was watching them, but he was too far for her to make out what sort of expression he had. 

Jaime cleared his throat beside her, catching her attention. “You okay, ese? Want us to back off and give you a second?” 

Bart tilted his head at the questions, but answered neither one. Instead, he swam out from behind the rock. They noticed his right shoulder right away. Deep, swollen cuts appeared at the top of his shoulder and disappeared over his back. It looked like it was still oozing. 

Now she was crying. He _had_ gotten hurt. Just like she knew he would. Jaime rubbed her back, soothingly, and fumbled for something to say. “You… your… are you?”

“If you’re asking about my shoulder, I’m fine,” he replied matter of factly, treading water with his injured shoulder pointed away from them. 

“It looks infected,” Jaime tried. “I have a first aid kit in the pickup. I can go get it.” 

Reaching the edge, he rested his arms near Milagro’s knees. “It’ll be fine, dude. The storm caught me off guard. No biggie.” Turning to Milagro, the mermaid regarded her with a smile. “We can start those swimming lessons if you want.” 

Her eyes were glued to his wound. It seemed impossible for him to be moving around at all. It looked raw and sore. It didn’t look like it was healing. 

Bart touched her knee, fingers uncharacteristically warm. Speaking of, his fingers were webbed, and his nails were human-like but sharp near the ends. She never noticed it until now. 

“How’d you get hurt?” Milagro asked, covering his hand with her own. 

“Coral,” he answered honestly. “Mermaids are susceptible to getting hurt by coral. Takes a while to heal. Otherwise, our skin is pretty tough.” 

Milagro nodded at the information, licking her lips and grabbing his hand more confidently. “I don’t want to swim today. I came to check on you because I was worried you’d be hurt and… I was right.” A tear found its way down her cheek unchecked. 

Bart lurched out of the water, splashing it everywhere. He would’ve crushed Milagro if Jaime hadn’t pulled her back in time. 

“Hey!” Jaime yelped, trying to shake the water from his drenched hair. Luckily, Milagro only got her shorts and legs wet. 

She flinched when Bart wiped the tear from her jawline. “Hey, hey. It’s cool. I’m fine. I’ve been swimming all day and it doesn’t hurt. I promise.”

“But you _are_ hurt,” she said for emphasis. Bart’s gaze seemed unclear. His eyes were glazed over, and it didn’t look right. 

A bag of Chicken Whizees appeared between the two of them. Snapping out of it, Milagro looked up to find her brother, staring down at the mermaid. Brows furrowed and frowning, he was tenseagain. More so than ever when he’d been around the mermaid before. 

“Eat,” Jaime commanded, shaking the bag. “Are you sure you don’t want me to look at that?”

Bart took the offered bag, opening it without hesitation. Milagro watched him, rubbing underneath her eyes to keep her tears under control. She didn’t like the way he devoured the snack. She didn’t like that he was injured. She didn’t like that he wouldn’t accept her brother’s help. 

Also, she didn’t like how her brother was staring at Bart. Like something was wrong with him. They’ve been over this a thousand times, Bart wasn’t a problem, so he shouldn’t make it one. 

Eventually, they had to leave. Her mama wanted them home for dinner, and Milagro was still grounded. So she couldn’t stay out and have fun anymore. Not that having Bart completely ignore the fact that he was hurt was fun. She just didn’t want to leave him alone anymore. 

Bart sunk down into the water, hearing the news as Jaime spoke to their mama on speaker phone. He waved them off, not even bothering to look them in the eyes as he dove deep into the water. Again, Milagro tried not to cry, she really did, but the tears ended up coming anyway. 

Jaime picked her up without a word, shushing her when a sob broke free. Bart didn’t come back up. So they left the food and started to head home. As they left, Milagro looked over Jaime's shoulder, waiting for any sign of the mermaid to resurface. For a second chance, but there wasn't one. It crushed her. 

“We need to help him,” she sobbed, clutching onto her brother for dear life. “Why won’t he let us help?” 

Jaime took his time driving home, waiting until her tears had stopped and her breathing had calmed into hiccups. He didn’t say anything more. He simply held her close and let her cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I suck at updating my stories. Thank you all for commenting and leaving kudos. It's amazing and I love the support for this :) I hope this new update doesn't disappoint.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired heavily from Nightwank's art on Tumblr. Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
